


На крючке

by Fiabilis



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/pseuds/Fiabilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>за сотни лет Укитаке привык приходить в сознание и видеть именно его, каждый раз его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На крючке

**Author's Note:**

> Битва Пейрингов-3. мистика\психодел\хоррор.

Бездонные черные глубины тихого на вид пруда разверзаются и вспыхивают всеми оттенками алого, оттуда медленно всплывает рыба Тай, Красная Дева с плавниками острыми, словно лезвия. У нее пустые невидящие глаза и вечно окровавленный рот. Ветер треплет кроны деревьев, солнечный диск катится к горизонту, сёдзи приоткрыты, чтобы теплые воспоминания просачивались в комнату. Окружающий мир отторгает чудовищ, нарушающих привычный ход вещей, но этого недостаточно, чтобы от них избавиться. Предвечная рыба Тай ступает на берег. Укитаке больно.

\- Капитан Укитаке! – вскрикивает третий офицер Коцубаки.  
\- Капитан Укитаке! – испуганно вторит за ним офицер Котэцу.

И как только им удается так быстро оказываться рядом, будто ведут неусыпное дежурство на крыльце Угендо.

\- Ничего-ничего, уже прошло.

Укитаке плавно оседает на татами и натянуто улыбается. Он ненавидит пугать подчиненных, и это единственная оставшаяся в нем ненависть. За свою долгую жизнь он научился улыбаться даже смерти, и свою болезнь принимал не иначе как очередного запутавшегося новобранца: с бесконечным терпением и заботой.

Третьи офицеры переглядываются, Котэцу коротко кивает. Укитаке видит их насквозь.

\- Не надо, – резко говорит он и тут же прибавляет, куда мягче: – Пожалуйста. Все в порядке.

Не хватало только, чтобы они позвали Рецу, тогда ему придется переехать в четвертый отряд, но он хорошо себя знает – это приступ на четверочку, его можно пережить дома, не привлекая излишнего внимания. Укитаке действительно легче, он почти не чувствует в легких крюк, впившийся в плоть, хотя и знает, что он никуда не делся – Красная Дева бродит неподалеку, и ветер разносит бурые чешуйки, запекшиеся в следах ее ног.

Котэцу все же куда-то исчезает, а Коцубаки уже спешит к капитану с лечебным питьем, от которого тут же клонит в сон. Укитаке подозревает, что Унохана-тайчо, зная о его упрямстве, добавляет туда успокоительное. Укитаке проваливается в сон. Закрывая глаза, он видит на пороге силуэт, изо рта которого исходит рубиновый туман.

Капитан просыпается от того, что комната кажется ему заваленной цветами. Отовсюду слышится сладкий запах сливы и магнолии, к нему примешивается вкрадчивый алкогольный аромат.

\- Ну и ну, – слышит он и окончательно приходит в себя.

Знакомое розовое кимоно мелькает перед глазами. Наверное, Кьораку решил укрыть его поплотнее, догадывается Укитаке. Значит, они одни. Каждый в Сейрейтее знает, что к капитанам восьмого и тринадцатого отряда не стоит соваться, когда они вместе, не из-за чего-то, что не стоило бы афишировать на публике, а потому, что они давно срослись воедино и любой третий оказывается лишним.

\- Шунсуй, – выдыхает Укитаке, привставая на локтях.  
\- Лежи уж, – Кьораку предупредительно кладет руку ему на грудь, и Укитаке покорно ложится, а Шунсуй тут же убирает ладонь – Укитаке не любит, когда его трогают во время болезни. – А ничего у тебя офицер растет, с фантазией девчонка, просила связать тебя, если будешь сопротивляться счастью отдохнуть и подлечиться. Но ты же не будешь, ведь так, Джуу-чан?

Эта игра продолжается между ними еще со времен Академии. Словно однажды начатая партия в ироха-каруту: Кьораку делает ход, жонглируя двусмысленными намеками, Укитаке парирует и отвечает той же монетой. Кьораку до сих пор случается поперхнуться саке от особенно удачного выпада – Укитаке искусен в словах, когда пожелает. Но сейчас играть ему не хочется.

\- Так и знал, что все переполошатся, – вздыхает он. – Я вполне в состоянии заниматься делами.

\- Ты себя вообще видел? – возражает Кьораку и демонстрирует Укитаке его собственное хаори. Укитаке для себя отмечает, что совершенно не помнит, как снимал его перед тем, как лечь. Белоснежная ткань испещрена рубиновыми брызгами, словно большеротая рыба Тай осыпала ее своими вездесущими чешуйками, пока капитан спал. Дело плохо. – Да и рейацу у тебя, уж прости, мой капитан, как у карпа в твоем пруду.

\- Холодная и скользкая? – Укитаке старается разрядить атмосферу.  
\- Горячая и влажная, – отзывается Кьораку и неожиданно серьезно добавляет: – Как… кровь.

Укитаке шумно сглатывает – в горле сильно першит, кашель рвется наружу – и как можно более беззаботно машет рукой.

\- Да ну, ерунда, не волнуйся. Расскажи лучше, что было на совете.  
\- Вот как? Ерунда? Ладно.

Кьораку пристально смотрит на Укитаке, тому не видны со стороны ни мертвенная бледность, ни небрежно растертая карминовая полоска у края губ, ни розоватая, слипшаяся и теперь подсохшая, прядь волос.

\- Маюри что-то мутит, – говорит Кьораку, откладывая хаори Укитаке подальше. – Не нравится мне все это.

\- Что именно? – Кьораку не понятно, к чему относится вопрос, а Укитаке – к чему была последняя фраза. Впрочем, неправда, это только видимость, способ избежать неудобной темы, каждый из них прекрасно знает, что имел в виду другой.

\- Клетки какие-то новые для пустых, из крови шинигами, говорит. Уверяет, что крови нужно чуть, а эффект превзойдет все ожидания. Нам только кровь выкачивать для Маюри не хватало, будто мы мало ее теряем.

Укитаке хмурится и думает, что все крутится сегодня вокруг этого слова, подкрасившего багровым цветом воздух, или он уже слышит везде только его.

\- Я займусь этим вопросом, мне попадалась информация о таких исследованиях. Я, видишь, большой специалист в этой области, – Укитаке улыбается, бросив взгляд в сторону хаори, и Кьораку удовлетворенно хмыкает – если Укитаке в силах шутить, значит еще не время для решительных мер.

Ночь неотвратимо наползает на Сейрейтей, накрывая и ставший враждебным пруд, и всех его обитателей и соседей. Укитаке отправляет Кьораку домой. Знает, что ночь предстоит не из легких, и не хочет взваливать ее на Кьораку, не любит быть перед ним беспомощным, но еще больше не любит ставить в эту ситуацию Шунсуя. Невыносимо видеть, как он мечется рядом и ничего не может сделать, от этого только хуже. Где-то внутри, в самом сердце Укитаке (он знает, что дело не в сердце, но чувствует именно так), поднимается буря. Алая водяная взвесь висит в воздухе, медленно просачивается в комнату сквозь неплотно закрытые сёдзи. Укитаке держался все время, пока Шунсуй был рядом, теперь же снова начинает терять контроль. Как-то это нелогично, вода должна вздыматься от ветра, но вот же он, его ветер, удаляется к своему восьмому отряду, его рейацу все еще ощущается, словно не хочет оставлять Укитаке в одиночестве. Она всегда казалась ему необыкновенно мягкой, раньше даже приходилось напрягаться, чтобы отгораживаться от ее влияния, иначе случались неожиданные эффекты, но время берет свое.  
Укитаке прикрывает глаза и вновь видит силуэт. Из провала, где, по людским меркам, должен бы быть рот, сочится грязная красная влага.

\- Все волны, станьте моим щитом, – шепчет капитан. Вовсе не для того, чтобы вызвать шикай.

Дышать становится все сложнее. Укитаке тянется было к хаори, но вспоминает, что рыба Тай добралась и туда. Выходит на улицу, и ночная свежесть вновь запускает в легкие воздух.

Адская бабочка, то ли не нашедшая получателя, то ли просто ждущая своего часа (одно время в Сейрейтее было модно делать из них будильники, Кьораку однажды прислал такой, но радость проснуться оттого, что по твоему носу ползает куча маленьких цепких лапок, себя не оправдала), порхает в темноту. Укитаке безотчетно двигается следом, впрочем, о бабочке он скоро забывает, думает только о том, как набрать побольше воздуха и не перебудить кашлем всю округу. Красная Дева крадется следом, плывет сквозь сумрак, и Укитаке прячет остатки рейацу, уходит в шунпо, чтобы оторваться от преследования. Ноги ведут его к библиотеке. Там прохладно и сухо, книги не любят влажность, поэтому ему кажется, что эта скользкая рыбина туда не сунется.  
В библиотеке кто-то есть, Укитаке чувствует чужое присутствие, но не желает мешать, поэтому отправляется к ряду, где могут найтись необходимые книги. Гладит пальцами корешки, передвигает стопки запыленных папок. С другой стороны книжных полок на него смотрит и улыбается беззубым ртом алая рыба Тай. Она почти прозрачна, волосы, если это волосы, вьются вокруг, словно плывут, медно-красные, как пятна на камнях после битвы. Укитаке берет наугад книгу в такой же медно-красной обложке, идет вдоль бесконечных полок и думает отчего-то о тех, чья честь была спасена в боях.

\- Ай-ай-ай, – слышит он вкрадчивый голос и замирает на месте, – И-зу-ру. А сказал, что идешь спать, лгунишка. Что же за ответы ты ищешь тут в ночи? Ты же весь такой, да-а, Изуру? Даже занпакто своему говоришь «подними голову», но голова его смотрит вниз, а потом еще опускает все, что поднима-а-ается, так?

Укитаке слышит тихий, словно далекий серебряный перезвон, смех – видимо, не он один решил этой ночью не привлекать внимания, – и тут перед ним снова встает Красная Дева. Зря он так долго стоял на месте. Она таращится на него белесыми глазами и обволакивает душащей алой дымкой, подбирается к шее. Укитаке хватается за горло и заходится в кашле. Засевший в легких крюк теперь тянут, и капитан – попавшаяся на него рыба. Буря, собиравшаяся внутри и не находившая выхода, выплескивается наружу кровавой рейацу. «Нет в ночи никаких ответов, только отчаяние», – последняя мысль, что посещает Укитаке перед тем, как темнота сгущается.

Укитаке открывает глаза в Угендо, словно произошедшее было сном, словно он никуда не ходил и не было никакой Красной Девы и никаких разговоров Гина Ичимару со своим лейтенантом. Рядом с футоном – медно-красный переплет. За створками сёдзи все еще густится и колышется тьма, в комнату снова струится рубиновый туман, наползает со всех сторон. Укитаке тяжело дышит, раскаленный воздух обжигает горло. Великая рыба Тай собирается из водяных капель, висящих над капитаном. Ее одежды призрачны, а чешуя – будто сгустки алых водорослей. Она медленно опускается на него, и одежда мгновенно промокает. Укитаке с силой трет виски, наваждение пропадает. «Дела совсем плохи», – думает он и собирает все силы, чтобы выбраться на улицу. Там становится гораздо легче, если бы только не липкое чувство дежавю.

Стараясь убраться от дома как можно быстрее, он оказывается у зданий восьмого отряда за несколько шагов шунпо. Укитаке трясет от холода и какого-то животного ужаса. Зря он отослал Кьораку, только он может убедить Рецу оставить его в Угендо или в восьмом, под свою ответственность: за сотни лет Укитаке возненавидел сами стены четвертого отряда, но с такими приступами не шутят, придется все же обратиться за помощью. Промокшая насквозь одежда облепила тело, Укитаке не хочет смотреть, какого она цвета, потому старается не выходить на свет. Вдруг он весь уже покрыт проклятой алой чешуей.

Шунсуй не спит, Укитаке четко чувствует его рейацу и еще рейацу Исэ-сан. Он мгновенно преодолевает пост, благо в восьмом отряде никто не удивляется визиту Укитаке-тайчо в любое время дня и ночи, шагает шунпо прямо в кабинет Кьораку и… застывает, подобно ледяной статуе.  
Татуировка на спине Кьораку поблескивает от пота, и Укитаке не может отвести от нее взгляд. Лейтенант Исэ без очков и своей неизменно строгой прически выглядит совсем иначе, словно живой цветок, а не его копия из пластика и офисной бумаги.

\- Умница, – бархатно шепчет Кьораку, – хорошая девочка, – и резко двигает бедрами.  
\- Нанао-чан, – и еще раз, – сейчас я покажу тебе… – сдавленный стон Кьораку звучит совсем не похоже на его обычный голос.

«Небо… в алмазах?» – отвлеченно думает Укитаке и сгибается от боли. Рейацу бешено вспыхивает, и этого достаточно, чтобы Укитаке сорвался в шунпо одновременно с вскриком Нанао и горловым «чер-р-рт» Кьораку.

Укитаке останавливается только на холме Согьеку, что-то неотвратимо влечет его к башне Раскаяния или к эшафоту, он не очень отдает себе отчет. Кьораку нагоняет его почти сразу – видимо, рейацу полыхает на пол-Сейрейтея. На Кьораку только варадзи и наспех наброшенное кимоно, полы которого тут же распахиваются – чем выше ты поднимаешься над землей, тем охотнее с тобой играют ветра. Кожа Кьораку поблескивает в лунном свете, полы кимоно парят за спиной, словно пара крыльев, возбуждение опадает, но это ничего не меняет – от Кьораку очевидно несет похотью. Укитаке устремляет взгляд вверх, и алмазные небеса бледнеют, издевательски подмигивают. Он не хочет видеть такого Кьораку, капитан тринадцатого успел позабыть его бархатные интонации, и это не лучший момент для воспоминаний, звезды же, в свою очередь, не хотят смотреть на Укитаке, мерцают и скрываются в темном матовом небе. Все потому, что лишь влюбленным под силу приносить в дар землю и небо, сегодня они вручены не им и не ему. Кьораку недвижимо стоит в двух шагах и кажется совершенно растерянным и испуганным. Укитаке переводит на него взгляд и шумно судорожно выдыхает, словно все это время не дышал вовсе. Всполох рейацу бьет сверкающим лучом прямо в небо. Это действует на Кьораку отрезвляюще, в мгновение ока он оказывается рядом, подхватывает мигом обмякшего Укитаке и крепко прижимает к себе.

\- Тише, тише, – шепчет Кьораку, баюкая Укитаке в объятьях. – Ну что же ты… что же ты… черт…

Рейацу Кьораку тоже вспыхивает до самых небес, обволакивает все вокруг и, будто гигантскими ладонями, обхватывает белый столб света Укитаке. Кто знает, что думают сейчас нечаянные свидетели этого незапланированного фейерверка. Свет медленно меркнет, а затем пропадает вовсе. От горячего тела Кьораку пахнет цветущей сливой, магнолией и сексом.

\- Прости, – бормочет Укитаке.  
\- Ох, Джуу-чан…

Мир меняет свой цвет на ненавистный красный молниеносно. Со всех сторон на Укитаке вдруг накатывают истошно-багряные волны. Укитаке запоздало думает о том, как там его близнецы: в мире занпакто свои законы, но на что же должен быть похож его причинный океан сейчас, когда льет со всех сторон. Там, в своем морском мире, он ходит под толщей воды, словно по суше. Там всегда легко дышится, отчего же именно вода, какого бы цвета она ни была, душит его здесь, в мире душ. Беззубый рот девы-рыбы Тай снова перед Укитаке. Кажется, дева решила зацеловать его до смерти. Кьораку посмеялся бы над этим: вечно одинокий бог смерти, зацелованный ею же. И Укитаке улыбнулся бы ему, потому что Кьораку ли не знать, как обстоят у Укитаке дела с одиночеством.  
Но никакого Кьораку рядом нет. Иногда Укитаке кажется, будто он слышит его голос через тысячи йоджан воды, и он говорит ему держаться, не оставлять его, не быть идиотом, просит вернуться, обещает, о боги, чего только ни обещает. Но Укитаке слишком занят затяжным поцелуем со своей вечной Красной Девой. Порой он барахтается, как утопающий, а порой просто плывет, словно утопленник, по течению. И никак не может понять, откуда же его зовут.

Волны отступают так же неожиданно, как и пришли. Белоглазая рыба Тай уходит в глубину, и Укитаке бредет на голос вдоль кромки красного океана. Где-то там, за пустынными холмами, его ждут.

\- Кьораку-тайчо, вам необходимо поспать, вы же знаете, что кризис прошел, – слышит Укитаке неожиданно ясно.  
\- Нанао! – резко обрывает лейтенанта Кьораку. Он вымотан и зол на себя, сейчас явно не лучший момент, чтобы выслушивать советы и нравоучения.  
\- Не гони ее, не надо, – произносит Укитаке и чувствует, как его руку накрывает теплая ладонь.  
\- Ну и заставил же ты меня поволноваться, – выдыхает Кьораку.

Укитаке поворачивает голову, и окружающие предметы обретают очертания. Перед глазами – неизменное розовое кимоно, за сотни лет Укитаке привык приходить в сознание и видеть именно его, каждый раз его. Где-то вдалеке слышатся шелковые интонации Рецу, ее голос течет всегда гладко и мерно, словно масло, – значит, он все же в четвертом. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Кьораку выглядит отвратительно, наверняка спал не больше двух часов.

\- Долго я здесь лежу? – Укитаке слабо улыбается и тянется к руке Кьораку. Благодарно сжимает ее и чувствует, как колеблется его рейацу. Укитаке старается держать фокус, но он все время сбивается, от этого лицо Шунсуя то смазывается, меркнет, то вновь проясняется. Укитаке этому рад: ему стыдно смотреть на Кьораку после произошедшего, да и самому Кьораку, наверное, не по себе.  
\- Неделю, – откликается Шунсуй. – Чуть не пропустил квартальный отчет. Я же просил поберечь себя.  
\- Ничего, поможешь мне с отчетом и выздоровлением.  
\- Может, тебе еще с личной жизнью помочь? Впрочем, какой я соперник твоей Даме в белом, – смеется Кьораку.  
\- В красном, – поправляет Укитаке. – Еще какой соперник.

Кьораку совершенно верно воспринимает это как приглашение, уже спустя пару дней они перемещаются в Угендо. В глазах Укитаке вновь появляется та озорная искра, за которую Кьораку готов ввязаться в любой бой. Они не станут обсуждать случившееся и упрекать друг друга в ошибках, это время прошло сотни лет назад, осталась только связь, силе которой нет равных. Предвечная рыба Тай дремлет в илистых глубинах пруда, и снова ни один здравомыслящий человек не решается мешать уединению капитанов, если только Общество душ не раздирает на части очередная напасть. Кьораку и, конечно, Укитаке тоже слишком хорошо знают цену одиночеству, поэтому партия, начавшаяся в далекие студенческие годы, никогда не будет завершена.


End file.
